Riesgos (Maya)
by Bakz
Summary: Desde que Maya había empezado a vivir en la ciudad, se había enfrentado a un nuevo enemigo no tan presente en la aldea kurain: "chicos". Para su mala suerte, el hombre que más desordenes le causaba, eran con el que pasaba la mayor parte del día. Y se pregunta, qué tantos riesgos sería capaz de tomar.


" _Es importante para una medium, mantenerse pura hasta el matrimonio"_

La frase resonó en su cabeza, no por primera vez en el día, últimamente la recordaba bastante. Apartó rápido el pensamiento para concentrarse en recibir el calor ajeno.

Maya había crecido con esa enseñanza. Desde muy pequeñas se instruía a las jovencitas en Kurain al respecto. Debían mantener la puresa de sus cuerpos hasta el matrimonio, solo entonces podrían estar con un hombre, y éste sería el único con el que podría estar. Incluso Pearls podía repetirte el mandamiento al derecho y al revés, aunque ni siquiera Maya estaba muy segura de si la niña sabía realmente a que se refería.

Maya nunca había tenido problemas con ello, pues en Kurain no es que hubieran demasiados hombres y la gran mayoría eran ancianos, pues los jóvenes solían huir a rehacer sus vidas en las grandes ciudades. Sus únicos enamoramientos platónicos habían sido personajes de la televisión, generalmente samurais, o héroes que luchaban por la justicia.

Pero desde que Maya había comenzado a vivir en la ciudad con Nick, toda su perspectiva respecto al tema había cambiado.

De un poblado lleno de ancianos y niños pequeños, había pasado a vivir en una ciudad llena de hombres.

Hombres jóvenes, atractivos, pulcros, elegantes.

Maya tenía 17 años, de cierta forma estaba atravesando una adolescencia que prácticamente no había vivido hasta entonces.

Su cuerpo era un conjunto de hormonas andante que no dejaba de pensar en chicos, de fijarse en su desordenado cabello y sus marcadas mandíbulas, en sus firmes torsos, en sus anchos hombros, sus rústicas manos...

Sin embargo, ésto no representaba un problema realmente. No es como si ella tuviera mucho contacto con chicos, por lo que su atracción no solía pasar de observar discretamente a la distancia... Bueno, quizá no tan discretamente, pero sí a la distancia.

Pero para su mala suerte, el hombre que mas desordenes le causaba era aquel con el que tenía que convivir la mayor parte del tiempo.

La primera vez que Nick se le hizo atractivo fue en el centro de detención, después del asesinato de Mía. Pasado un poco el shock de su hermana se dio un poco más de tiempo de detallar al chico.

Y es que Phoenix no era feo.

Aún así ella atribuía esto a la imagen de héroe que le había dado en aquel momento. Se había ofrecido a defenderle a pesar de que todo apuntaba en su contra. Cuando nadie más quiso tenderle la mano, él creyó en ella, y se presento al tribunal abogando a su favor.

Lo tomaba como un enamoramiento platónico, algo pasajero, temporal, del momento.

Pero ya había pasado un tiempo y la situación solo había empeorado.

Pasar con Nick la mayor parte del tiempo conllevaba a verlo en cada una de sus facetas.

Y poco a poco, ella se había enamorado de cada una de ellas.

El Nick serio pero comprensivo que hablaba con los clientes, el Nick firme que hablaba con los testigos, el Nick que aun cansado del trabajo la llevaba a comer hamburguesas cuando acababan con un caso, el Nick enérgico de las mañanas y el Nick cansado de las tardes.

Había descubierto que Nick era un maniático. Al principio dio por hecho que el pulcro orden de todo en su oficina se debía simplemente a que era muy organizado, pero después de un tiempo empezó a notar que iba mas alla de eso.

Era detallista y perfeccionista, le molestaba sobre manera que las cosas no estuvieran en su lugar y, aunque nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, Maya había notado que le incomodaba que los objetos no fueran simétricos.

Nick realmente era un hombre muy excéntrico, quizá por eso es que le atraía tanto.

Ninguna de estas cosas representaba tampoco un gran problema, no es como si ella fuera a saltarle encima al abogado después de todo. Lo que le costaba controlar era su imaginación pues, al final, considerando lo anterior, era lo único que le quedaba.

Si, Maya, que nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia físicamente íntima con un hombre, se había encontrado observando al abogado con "deseos impuros y pecaminosos" según ella.

Ahora estaba allí, recibiendo sus besos de forma hambrienta, enredando los dedos y despeinando el perfecto cabello de Phoenix. Sentía cosquilleos recorrer su cuerpo a medida que las manos ajenas lo exploraban, colándose bajo su blusa, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por sus costillas, ascendiendo hasta rozar el borde de su sujetador.

Él se separó ligeramente, y después de unos segundos, entre jadeos habló.

-Maya... - Lo vio mover los labios, sin entender del todo lo que decía, solo deseando volver a tenerle cerca. - Supe todo el tiempo que habías sido tú, capitán diente-sable.

Abrió los ojos. La oscura habitación era levemente iluminada por la televisión encendida, que emitía alguna clase de programa para niños.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

Esa noche, Nick se había quedado en la oficina hasta tarde, releyendo testimonios y repasando la evidencia, preparándose para un difícil juicio que tendrían al día siguiente. Ella se había quedado a hacerle compañía. A pesar de las insistencias de éste en que no se preocupara y se marchara a casa, ella solo le ignoró y se tiro en el sofá encendiendo el televisor.

Supuso que se había quedado dormida después de eso, y se pregunto cuánto tiempo había pasado, porque incluso las luces de las habitaciones del hotel adyacente se encontraban en su mayoría apagadas.

Reparó en la sabana que le cubría, no recordaba haberla buscado. Entonces notó que no se encontraba sola.

Recostado de la misma manera pero del lado contrario del sofá, se encontraba Phoenix, que por el largo de su cuerpo dormía con las piernas algo separadas; una doblada pegada respaldar del sillón, y la otra apoyada en el suelo, quedando las piernas de Maya recogidas entre las de él.

Apenas podía verlo, pero pudo notar que estaba dormido. Claro, debía estar cansado, eran altas horas de la noche. Tenía poco detalle de él en este momento, y no podía verlo, pero seguro tendría unas ojeras enormes.

Volvió a observar la sábana. Él se había quedado dormido al venir a arroparla.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios. No era la gran cosa pero, para Maya, esos gestos eran muy importantes.

Se preguntó si debía despertarlo, seguramente el querría eso. Pero la cercanía con el hombre se le hacía tan reconfortante que no lograba convencerse a sí misma de hacerlo.

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro al recordar parte de su sueño. Se llevo una mano al rostro, rozando sus labios.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, como atesorando la sensación. Se había sentido tan real.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al letrado, ésta vez a un punto específico.

Detalló sus labios entre abiertos, y su respiración acompasada.

Quería volverlo a sentir.

Con cuidado, se acerco al abogado procurando no despertarlo. Apoyando la rodilla entre las piernas de Phoenix, y sosteniendose del respaldar logró llevar su otra mano hasta el brazo del asiento, para recargar su peso.

Los observó ya más de cerca. Con ojos cansados y el cabello algo desordenado - seguramente por revolvérselo por la frustración - descansaba plácidamente Phoenix bajo su cuerpo.

Con una lentitud enorme se fue acercando. La mano que estaba en es respaldar se encontraba ahora en su sien sosteniendo un mechón de cabello.

Pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Qué pasaba si él se despertaba?

Seguramente sería un riesgo que valdría la pena correr.

Pensó en como reaccionaría, qué pasaría después.

Phoenix seguramente se sentiría incomodo, se disculparía con ella, la rechazaría de la forma que considerara menos hiriente posible, y la llevaría a comer hamburguesas, a menos que ella no quisiera, entonces la dejaría en paz. Porque así era Phoenix, siempre se estaba preocupando por ella.

Procurando no ofenderla.

Convencerla de que es útil, cuando ella muchas veces sabe que exagera sus logros para hacerla sentir mejor.

Pendiente de cuando tiene hambre, o frío.

Phoenix siempre está ahí.

Para arroparla en las noches que se queda dormida viendo televisión.

Se pregunto si seguiría siendo así después de pillarla en su travesura.

Seguramente, él le haría el favor de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero también puede alejarlo un poco, ser menos cariñoso con ella, no consentirla tanto.

Porque Phoenix no querría lastimarla, por lo que tampoco la ilusionaría.

Pero Phoenix no sabía que no podía ilusionarla, porque ella sabía que él no se interesaría de esa forma en ella.

Así que los momentos como ese, eran lo único que le quedaba.

Y no quería perderlos.

Lentamente regreso a su posición inicial, volviendo a acomodarse bajo las sábanas, dispuesta a volver a dormir.

Perder esos momentos, no era un riesgo que valiera la pena correr.


End file.
